1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a non-transitory storage medium storing a program for the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a display apparatus in which a screen displays a cylindrical or polyhedral rotational body with a plurality of icons arranged on its outer surface. The rotational body, when operated by a user, rotates in an up and down direction or a right and left direction to switch icons to be displayed.